First Impressions
by Daydreaming-all-the-time
Summary: Nora nunca pensó que aquel chico tan amable, que le había ayudado terminaría siendo todo lo contrario de lo que había imaginado. Patch definitivamente no era lo que aparentaba, era su perdición.


**Antes de leer:**

Esto es un _snack,_un calentamiento antes de continuar mis otros fic.

**Discoteca y boliche** son lo mismo, yo crecí usando el término boliche y me siento cómoda usando ese término, así como aparece en el fic.

Este fic posee un_ narrador_, por lo que Nora no estará describiendo todo desde su punto de vista.

Este fic es AU lo que significa que es un "Universo alternativo", y no sigue la historia que se describe en la saga Hush,Hush.

** First impressions**

**Hush,Hush pertenece a Becca Fitzpatrick,al igual que todos los personajes de la saga. No gano nada escribiendo esto, y no pretendo hacerlo. Solo publico este fic por diversión.**

Nora no debía estar allí, pero Vee como siempre la había arrastrado a situaciones insospechadas. A pesar de años de amistad Nora no comprendía cual era el poder especial que su amiga poseía, no importaba cuanto ella tratara Vee siempre le ganaba, y la convencía de hacer cosas _inapropiadas._

Era su deber como persona darle a Vee algo de cordura, por eso había perdido dos horas de su vida tratando de hacerle entender que ir a un _boliche _era mala idea. En consecuencia Vee estaba más que convencida de que ir allí era una idea **Brillante**_._

Porque esa había sido la palabra que había usado, brillante.

Pero Nora sabía en que se basaba salir a bailar, besar chicos desconocidos, emborracharse, obtener historias vergonzosas para recordar en el futuro y otra vez besar chicos desconocidos.

—¡Va a ser genial!—Grito Vee, subiendo el sonido de la radio manteniendo aun su mano derecha sobre el volante.

—Va a ser horrible—Murmuro Nora, inmediatamente Vee la miro con seriedad en sus ojos.

—Mañana empiezan los exámenes finales ¡Es nuestra última oportunidad de divertirnos!—Vee sonaba tan feliz, que Nora solo pudo sonreír. Aunque su mente le decía una y otra vez que lo que iban a hacer estaba mal. Solo había tres boliches que cumplían con las necesidades que su amiga buscaba.

_—¡Nunca pisaras esos lugares!_

Esa era la frase que Blythe le había dicho gran parte de su adolescencia, y Nora sabia las razones, sobre todo gracias a los múltiples casos de adolescentes muertos por sobredosis, y abusos de todo tipo.

—¿Puedes decirme al menos a donde vamos?

—A un boliche—Dijo Vee, antes de reír de forma tonta. Nora inmediatamente levanto una de sus cejas, en forma de advertencia—Okay—Agrego, antes de aumentar s sonrisa—Vamos a _Jet._

—¡Solo pueden pasar personas mayores de veintiún años!—Chillo Nora, para luego insultarse mentalmente por su reacción.

Inmediatamente Vee saco de su bolsillo derecho dos tarjetas plastificadas, Nora las tomo mirando algo desconfiada a su amiga. Una de las tarjetas tenía una foto de Nora, pero al lado de la misma estaban todos sus datos-obviamente falsos-Debía admitir que aquellas tarjetas parecían bastante reales.

—¿No vas a preguntarme como las conseguí?—Pregunto Vee, con un tono algo orgulloso reflejándose en su voz.

—Realmente sabes leer la mente.

—Hay un chico que se sienta al lado mío en economía.

—Vee, si un chico de nuestra edad las hizo.

—¡No me mires así!¡parecen reales!¿No es así?

Ante ese argumento no pudo refutar, aunque había una alarma en su cabeza prendiéndose lentamente, algo raro había en todo aquello. Parecía que Vee había calculado fríamente todo, pero siempre podía salir algo mal.

—Por favor sube el volumen de la radio—Dijo Nora, tratando de sacar su lado pesimista de aquella aura de diversión que su amiga desprendía. Vee subió el volumen de la radio para empezar a mover las manos sobre el volante al ritmo de la música.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran al lugar, cuando Vee estaciono el auto y bajaron del mismo, no les sorprendió encontrarse con una enorme fila en la entrada. Los adolescentes que formaban la fila parecían bastante nerviosos, todos miraban alrededor y se movían en sus lugares esperando su turno. Nora solo podía calificarlos como adolescentes, ninguno parecía representar la imagen de personas de veintiún años.

—Vamos—Ordeno Vee, tomo la mano de Nora y cruzaron la calle, no sin antes echar una última mirada al auto de la primera.

Los pasos de ambas resonaron levemente en el pavimento, la noche caía sobre sus cabezas con fuerza, y el viento movía levemente el cabello ondulado de Nora. Cuando se pusieron en el último puesto de la fila, Vee hecho una mirada a su amiga, y saco un brillo labial de su bolso azul.

—Solo un poco—Comento Vee, antes de pasar el brillo por los labios de Nora. Luego dio un paso hacia atrás, admirándola con cuidado—Estas bien—Agrego, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa.

—No es como si hubiera elegido que ponerme—Dijo Nora, y Vee le guiño un ojo en respuesta.

La fila avanzaba rápidamente, cuando llego su turno de enfrentarse al guardia, Nora entrego las tarjetas al hombre. Él simplemente miro las tarjetas y luego las observo con cuidado, la alarma en la mente de Nora resonó cuando fuerza cuando los ojos del hombre se perdieron en sus piernas levemente.

—¿Veintiuno?—Pregunto él.

—Estas en lo correcto—Respondió Nora, tratando de imitar la voz de negocios que su madre solía usar cuando hablaba por teléfono con su jefe.

—Pasen—Respondió él, antes de levantar una soga roja con bordados morados. Nora y Vee se adentraron en aquel pasillo oscuro y con carteles de publicidad pegados en las paredes y luego cruzaron una puerta gris.

En aquel instante la música estridente choco contra sus oídos, millones de personas bailaban con ánimo en el lugar, las luces de colores iluminaban el lugar por zonas, haciendo que otras se sumieran en la completa oscuridad para luego volver a ser iluminadas por las mismas.

—Wow—Dijo Nora, sin poder evitarlo, podía admitir que el ambiente se veía interesante a sus ojos. No recordaba haber visitado un lugar así.

—¿Fue una mala idea venir?—Pregunto Vee, sonriéndole de forma divertida.

—¿Eso le quita lo ilegal?

Vee simplemente rodo los ojos, pero sin rendirse arrastro a su amiga de nuevo, Nora no pudo negarse a bailar. Entre risas ella y Vee bailaron lo mejor que pudieron, Nora podía notar por como su amiga se movía que no era la primera vez que visitaba aquel lugar.

Nora no entendía en lo mas mínimo lo que la gente a su alrededor decía, o lo que Vee le decía, la música sonaba demasiado fuerte y constantemente chocaba con la espalda de alguien que estaba detrás suyo. Pero no importaba solo podía reír mirando a Vee que también hacia lo mismo que ella.

* * *

—¡Quiero una bebida!—Grito por segunda vez Nora, provocando que Vee asintiera y le hiciera señas para que la siguiera. Vee se movía con facilidad entre las personas, que no parecían ni darse cuenta de su presencia, pero su amiga debía empujar a las personas y que las luces se fueran por unos segundos no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Más de una vez sus pies le fallaron y tuvo que agarrarse de las personas para no caer, y es que Vee le había elegido unas ballerinas que la hacían resbalarse en el suelo.

—¡Vee!—Grito Nora, inmediatamente una mano se elevo entre la multitud y ella se movió directamente entre la gente hacia ella. Cuando llego encontró a Vee con dos bebidas en sus manos, estaba sentada en una silla contra la barra. Detrás de la misma un hombre iba preparando a una velocidad alucinante un montón de bebidas. Nora acomodo su falda corta levemente para poder sentarse al lado de Vee.

—¿Qué es?

—Cerveza—Respondió Vee, empezando a beber, Nora la imito e inmediatamente algo caliente golpeo su garganta de golpe, sus mejillas se sonrojaron en consecuencia. Contrastando con el ambiente caluroso que sumía el lugar.

—¿Te gusta?—Pregunto Vee, mirando algo preocupada a su amiga que abría y cerraba la boca tratando de acostumbrarse al sabor de la bebida (1).

—Si—respondió Nora no muy convencida. Con cuidado saco su celular que estaba agarrado en su falda corta negra y miro la hora.

"Tres A.M" Pensó molesta, hasta ese momento la había pasado bien bailando pero estaba segura que su madre estaría a las seis en punto despierta y si no la veía desayunando o durmiendo estaría en problemas.

—Hola—Dijo una voz, Nora se giro encontrándose con un muchacho mucho más alto que ella. Su rostro mostraba unos profundos ojos azules, su piel tostada hacia brillar la enorme sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro.

—Hm hola—Respondido ella, Vee bebía con rapidez su cerveza, tratando de evitar la sonrisa que amenazaba con atacar su rostro.

—¿Puedo pagarte una bebida?—Pregunto él, acercándose levemente a Nora sin sacar su mirada de los ojos de ella.

—No, gracias— Respondido Nora, no quería darle a entender que le tenia miedo, pero una parte de ella desconfiaba lo que aquellas bebidas podrían tener, había tomado solo un vaso de cerveza que Vee le había ofrecido anteriormente, y ya se sentía mareada y demasiado torpe.

—¿Al menos bailarías conmigo?—Cuando él pregunto esto Vee inmediatamente le dio un codazo a Nora.

—Yo…

—¿Cómo te llamas?—Pregunto él rápidamente, aumentando su sonrisa.

—Nora—Dijo ella, forzando una sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Felix, Nora— Respondido él, extendiendo su mano. No está demás decir que inmediatamente Nora se sorprendió y respondió el gesto, de repente su opinión de aquel hombre cambio rotundamente.

"Es algo lindo."Pensó ella, y Vee se dio cuenta al instante el repentino cambio de actitud que se reflejo en el rostro de su amiga, ahora había interés en su mirada.

—¿Nora, quieres ir a bailar?

—Okey—Respondido ella, inmediatamente Felix tomo la mano de Nora. Ignorando completamente a Vee, quien estaba más que sorprendida por la actitud de Nora, así que lentamente se fue acercando a la pareja para vigilar de cerca a Nora, y poder tomar pruebas con su celular de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por otro lado Nora se sentía cómoda, no sabía bailar muy bien pero Felix no parecía darle importancia, sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los de ella en todo momento. Estuvieron bailando pro un rato y riendo, poco a poco la distancia entre sus cuerpos se iba haciendo más corta.

Con disimulo Nora giro su mirada buscando a Vee, ella estaba bailando con un muchacho castaño, parecía también bastante divertida, cuando volvió su mirada a Felix, él le dio un suave beso en los labios. En ese mismo instante Nora puso sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre, e hizo fuerza para alejarse de él.

Nora no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para empujarlo y de repente los labios de él estaban sobre su cuello, provocándole calosfríos. No importaba cuanto tratara, Felix le ganaba en fuerza y terminaba pegado a él.

—Déjame ir—Dijo Nora, sin saber que hacer realmente.

—Solo un poco más.

—¡No!—Grito Nora, pero la música no dejaba que las demás personas alrededor la escucharan.

De repente los labios de Felix se clavaron en sus labios de nuevo, y Nora clavo sus uñas con fuerza en el hombro de él, pero solo provoco sus risas. Otra vez Nora lo empujo.

—¡Idiota aléjate de mi!

—Hey ¿Cuál es tu problema?—Dijo una voz gruesa, Nora desesperada miro a aquella persona. Era un muchacho mas alto que ella, su cabello era tan oscuro como sus ojos. Los cuales estaban clavados en Felix.

—No hay ningún problema—Respondido Felix, al tiempo que agarraba con fuerza la mano de Nora. Quien lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Aléjate de ella ¿Me escuchaste?—Dijo el muchacho, agarrando de la camisa a Felix, quien levanto las manos con una sonrisa reflejándose en sus rostro.

—Como si hubiera hecho algo que no le gustara—Comento Felix, mientras miraba de forma seductora a Nora, inmediatamente el hombre golpeo con su mano derecha a Felix, haciendo que callera contra el suelo.

Luego de que esto sucediera el muchacho arrastro a Nora lejos de la multitud de chicos bailando, él la observo con cuidado.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—Pregunto ella, tratando de distraerse de los calosfríos que recorrían su cuerpo, su mente solo se concentraba en los besos que Felix le había dado, provocándole ganas de vomitar.

—Patch— Respondió él, al tiempo que sacaba algo de su chaqueta de cuero.

Nora observo lo que Patch le extendía, era un caramelo. Nora lo tomo y se lo metió en su boca al instante, sentía que su sangre estaba clavada en sus pies y se negaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Su mente constantemente le decía como podría haber terminado aquella situación, si Patch no hubiera llegado…

—Hey ¿Puedes decirme cuantos dedos vez?—Pregunto el muchacho serio, manteniendo su mano en alto y un dedo mostrándose mientras los demás estaban doblados.

—Uno—Respondió Nora inmediatamente—Solo necesito aire.

—Okey—Él respondió, al tiempo que empezaba a guiarla hasta afuera.

Patch y Nora cruzaron la multitud de personas, y luego dieron con una puerta de metal, sin pensarlo él pateo la puerta y el frio de la noche golpeo el rostro de Nora, con cuidado bajo los tres escalones que la separaban del suelo. Cuando se giro para ver a Patch, el estaba cerrando la puerta por la que entraron, haciendo que el sonido de la música se alejara de sus oídos.

Se encontraban en un callejón sin salida, sin importarle la suciedad del lugar se sentó en el suelo, Patch la miraba bien de cerca, incluso se sentó a su lado.

—No estoy borracha.

—Pensé que me dirías tu nombre, ángel.

—Nora Grey—Respondió ella, sintiendo que esa era la única forma de agradecerle lo que había hecho.

—¿Estas con alguien Nora?

—¡Vee!—Dijo Nora de repente, parándose con rapidez, ignorando a Patch por hasta la puerta por la que habían salido, pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al notar que no había cerradura.

—No puedes entrar de nuevo.

—¿En serio?—Dijo Nora de manera sarcástica, para toparse con una sonrisa divertida por parte de Patch.

—¿Puedo llevarte a un lugar más cómodo?—Ante la pregunta de Patch, la alarma en la mente de Nora se encendió de nuevo, últimamente confiar en hombres amables no le había ayudado mucho—Prometo no propasarme.

—No pensé eso—Dijo Nora rápidamente, Patch simplemente sonrió con más fuerza.

—Entonces me permitirás llevarte a un mejor lugar, ángel.

—No me llames así—Dijo ella, mirando molesta a Patch.

—No puedo prometerte eso—Respondió él, antes de empezar a caminar, cuando le dio la espalada a Nora, ella miro su celular. Pero no tenia crédito para llamar a su amiga, pero tenía la esperanza de que ella notaria su ausencia y la llamaría.

—¿No vienes?—Pregunto él, girándose a verla.

—Si—Respondió Nora, al tiempo que caminaba con rapidez para alcanzarlo.

Salieron del callejón para encontrarse de nuevo, con la entrada del lugar. Aun había una fila de adolescentes esperando por entrar al boliche. Nora observo lo desolaba que estaba la calle, solo había autos y motos estacionadas, pero fuera de eso no había ningún alma en la calle.

—Ven—Dijo Patch, él ya estaba sobre su moto, y una sonrisa alumbraba su rostro, Nora miro por última vez el boliche, rogando por última vez que Vee saliera por la entrada buscándola.

Pero eso no iba a suceder.

Nora se subió en la moto, rodeando con sus brazos a Patch, pero a penas tocando su piel, él sonrió y acomodo la manos de Nora sobre su estomago. Nora no pudo evitar que sus manos temblaran, Patch estaba demasiado cerca, podía sentir aquel olor embriagante que destilaba y la atontaba levemente.

Cuando la moto arranco Nora rodeo con fuerza la cintura de Patch, quien sonrió levemente sin molestarse en disimular, y de golpe le dijo donde debía llevarla.

—¿No sueles andar en motos?

—No es mi vehículo favorito—Contesto Nora, tratando de imitar aquella extraña tonada que Patch usaba.

—Así que eres esa clase de chica…

"¿Clase de chica?"Pensó Nora, sintiendo que de repente su orgullo se veía lastimado, no esperaba aquel comentario. Pero no respondió, simplemente vio por donde Patch la llevaba, sin pensar en nada más que el viento moviendo su melena ondulada con fuerza.

* * *

De repente Patch paro la moto y se bajo, sin que Nora pudiera negarse la bajo de la moto, y ella observo como ambos estaban frente a un bar, no pudo leer el nombre del lugar debido a la oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar.

En medio de la noche, solo podía ver la gente pasando sobre las veredas, y escuchar el sonido de sus pies golpeando el cemento. Miro a Patch confundida, pero él empezó a caminar hasta dentro del bar.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?—Pregunto Nora, mirándolo directo a sus orbes negras.

—¿A dónde te llevaría?

—¡Te dije que me llevaras a mi casa!

—¿Cuándo dije que te llevaría allí?—Pregunto a él, mirándola con una sonrisa. Nora no pudo evitar las ganas de golpearlo, pero sus ojos se perdieron en el rostro de Patch, y en la mirada profunda que él le dedicaba, nunca nadie la había mirado de esa manera, pareciera que él podía meterse en su mente como nadie.

Y eso la asustaba levemente…

—HA-HA eres tan gracioso, llévame a mi casa—Dijo Nora, antes de de caminar hacia la moto de Patch. Pero él simplemente camino hasta la entrada del bar, haciendo que Nora se girara rendida.

"Tal vez podría volver sola a mi casa…"Pensó, al tiempo que miraba ambos lados de la oscura calle, solo iluminada por postes de luz.

—Hey ¿Necesitas un aventón?—Grito un muchacho, que estaba en el otro lado de la calle, estaba junto a un grupo de chicos que se encontraban sentados en una camioneta.

—Mierda—Murmuro Nora, girándose para no enfrentar ese grupo de muchachos, que seguían gritando cosas como:

—¡Oh vamos nena!

—¡Ven a divertirte, hermosa!

Sin otra opción empezó a caminar hasta la entrada del bar, los olores de alcohol y orina llegaron a su nariz con fuerza, dudando entro al lugar, observo el montón de hombres que se movían. Todos parecían borrachos, y felices mientras jugaban billar y veían un partido de futbol que la tele reproducía.

"¿Dónde está Patch?"Pensó Nora, al tiempo que empezaba a caminar entre medio de las personas.

—Hey ¿De dónde saliste?—dijo un hombre, que tenía más de veinte años sobre su espalda, Nora retrocedió por instinto. Luego camino alrededor del hombre, alejándose de él lo mejor que pudo.

La misma escena sucedió varias veces, un hombre borracho tratando de hablar con ella, incluso había algunos que decían cosas incomprensibles, hasta que alguien paso su mano alrededor de la cintura de Nora.

—Hola, ángel.

—Hola, imbécil.

—¿Alguien te trato mal, ángel?—Pregunto Patch, mirando alrededor ,pero Nora negó. Ahora necesitaba otra cosa…

—¿Qué quieres?—Fue una pregunta directa, pero Nora sabía que si adelantaba las cosas,más rápido estaría en su casa, enrollada entre las suaves sabanas de su cama.

—¿Qué crees que quiero?—Pregunto Patch, acercándose a ella de forma peligrosa, y apretando el agarre sobre la cintura de Nora.

—No puedes tener _eso_.

Patch rio, al tiempo que se movía sobre la mesa de pool para hacer su siguiente movimiento en el juego, entonces Nora miro al contrincante de Patch, que estaba del otro lado se la mesa. Era un muchacho que parecía tener la misma edad que ella y él.

—¿No te estás distrayendo, Cipriano?—Dijo el hombre, sonriéndole levemente a Nora.

—No la mires así—Dijo Patch de repente, golpeando las bolas sobre la mesa de forma fuerte, haciendo que Nora retrocediera levemente sorprendida.

El hombre sonrió levemente, casi riéndose por la reacción de Patch.

—Estas llamando demasiado la atención, ángel—Comento Patch en voz baja, al tiempo que se alejaba de la mesa, haciendo que Nora y el hombre le mirarían sorprendidos.

Nora le siguió, Patch debes en cuando se giraba para confirmar su presencia, hasta que llegaron a la barra, se sentaron uno al lado del otro, ella empezó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre la barra, mientras Patch la miraba con una sonrisa de lado cruzándose en su rostro.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Tú sabes—Dijo ella, mirándolo de repente, sus ojos se clavaban con odio sobre los de Patch.

—¿Me odias ángel?

—No, solo me sorprendiste—Dijo ella, sin poder mantener su semblante serio por demasiado tiempo.

—No mientas.

—¿Mentí? ¡Parecías un tipo decente! Ahora te estoy suplicando para que me lleves a mi casa.

—No es mi culpa que tuvieras una mala impresión mía.

—Eso no fue una mala impresión.

—¿Entonces que fue?—Pregunto Patch, acercándose levemente a Nora, haciendo que sus alientos se mezclaran levemente, ella podía oler el olor a cerveza que salía a de la boca de él.

—¿Acaso planeaste esto?

—Pensé que yo era el que respondía con preguntas.

—No me compares contigo—Dijo Nora, apoyando su mano sobre el pecho de Patch para alejarlo, pero él poso su mano sobre la de Nora. Al tiempo que acercaba aun mas su rostros, a tal punto que ella no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos de Patch.

Antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo, sus bocas empezaron a rosarse levemente, iniciando un profundo beso. No era normal para ella encontrarse en ese tipo de situación, solo se dejo llevar por sus instintos, había tantas emociones cruzando su cuerpo, que no pudo evitar preguntarse si Patch se sentía igual.

"No seas tonta, Nora."Pensó ella, por lo que aumento la intensidad del beso, posando su mano en el cuello de Patch.

Él no la llamaría después del beso, no saldrían o ninguna de las tonterías que sucedían en las películas románticas ¿Por qué no disfrutar de ese momento? La atracción que sentía hacia Patch era innegable,Si fuera el caso contrario ya habría golpeado a Patch y habría salido corriendo de allí.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Patch la había rodeado con sus brazos, el olor de Patch se metió pro su nariz atontándola levemente, se sentía tan correcto besarlo. El beso el rostro de Nora suavemente, antes de morder su cuello, en ese instante Nora lanzo un leve suspiro.

Patch parecía arrastrarla hasta lugares insospechados, Nora estaba segura que si se hubiera quedado en el boliche ella nunca hubiera estado besándose con un chico en esa noche, pero él tenía un poder sobre ella, lograba romper el fuerte que tenía alrededor de ella. Había una atracción entre ambos tan fuerte que no podía controlarse.

* * *

El sol se asomaba con fuerza, Nora clavo su cabeza sobre la espalda de Patch, mientras sus manos rodeaban la cintura de moto se movía con rapidez sobre la calle, y Nora sentía que el viento enfriaba su cuerpo por completo.

—Lamento no haberte dado mi—Dijo Patch, casi gritando para que ella le escuchara.

—Ya es un logro que me estés llevando a casa—Respondió Nora, haciendo que el riera.

Era casi triste que esto sucediera, había una parte de Nora que deseaba hablar con Patch, conocer lo que aquellos lagos oscuros que eran sus ojos le ocultaban de forma tan recelosa, ella en cambio para Patch era el lago mas transparente que pudiera existir, él parecía saber todo de ella, y lo que cruzaba por su mente en cada momento.

Luego de un par de minutos Patch estaciono su moto en la entrada de la casa Grey, había algo de niebla rodeando la casa de Nora, por lo que Patch sin decir nada puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Nora, quien sonrió de forma honesta ante el gesto.

—¡Maldita sea, Nora!

Ambos se giraron ante aquella voz, era Vee, parecía haber llorado por horas, pero antes de que Nora pudiera decir algo, ella le había rodeado con sus brazos—Pensé que te había pasado algo—Dijo ella, y su amiga respondió el abrazo con de unos minutos se separaron.

—Tengo que irme—Comento Patch, antes de besar suavemente a Nora, y subirse a su moto para irse de allí.

—¿Quién ese se tipo?—Pregunto Vee.

—Patch.

* * *

Vee paso horas tratando de sacar información sobre Patch a Nora, ella simplemente no respondía o trataba de evitar preguntas sacando el castigó que su madre le había dado por haber llegado tarde. Cuando la noche cayó de nuevo en Coldwater, Nora reviso los bolsillos de la chaqueta que Patch le había dado. En el bolsillo derecho había una servilleta doblada perfectamente, Nora la abrió curiosa, estaba el nombre Patchescrito con lapicera roja y debajo del nombre había un número celular escrito de forma clara.

Nora sonrió, otra vez se había llevado la impresión equivocada de Patch.

**Notas:**

**(1)Siempre hacen las bebidas mas fuertes alli.**

Que one shot extraño.

Si les gusto dejen review,espero que haya quedado presentable, tenía mucho miedo de desviarme en la personalidad de Patch, espero haber evitado eso.


End file.
